


Go to....

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Killertale(AU), Outertale(AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-it Notes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: OLHA O PREMIO AI GENTE!Esse one é uma premiação pela descoberta da trama de ''I still love you'' para a  Patinho Teodoro! espero que tenha gostado XD  Eu tive uns probleminhas com o wattpad na hora de salvar esse one mas no fim deu tudo certo! Próximo premio vai para MaryonMega por ter descoberto oque Cross era e porque em Taikatalvi! logo logo eu lanço mais games ou ones de misterio pra voces se divertirem! ate a próxima!~Hella





	Go to....

Faziam 2 anos desde que Killer e Outer começaram a namorar! Era aniversario de namoro de ambos!   
Killer acordou de manhã se levantando calmamente e percebendo inúmeras pétalas de rosa no chão do quarto! As pétalas formavam um rastro indo pra fora do cômodo.  
Killer- huh?   
Ele seguiu as pétalas ate a janela da sala vendo um bilhete colado na mesma.   
_________________________________________________________________________  
__ Oi Killer!   
Voce encontrou a sua primeira pista! estarei te esperando no lugar do nosso primeiro encontro! Com amor   
Outer! ___   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Killer- nosso primeiro encontro......a lanchonete!!   
Killer saiu correndo pra se trocar e ir ate a lanchonete! A curiosidade e a incerteza preenchiam sua mente com perguntas!  Enquanto corria apressado pelas ruas, Outer se movia pro próximo ponto!  Logo chegou a lanchonete sendo recebido por uma garçonete com uma bandeja de café da manhã e um bilhete em uma mesa com pétalas de rosa. Ele se sentou e comeu o café da manhã, pegou o bilhete lendo o mesmo   
___________________________________________________________________________  
__Oi de novo!   
Espero que tenha gostado dos chocolates em formato de coelho!  como voce gosta de ambos então resolvi unir o útil ao agradável!  estarei te esperando no coelhinho!   
com muito carinho  
Outer___  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Killer- coelhinho?  sera a casinha de coelhos na minha casa? hm.....OH! O PARQUE!     
Killer mais uma vez saiu correndo! Dessa vez ia em direção a roda gigante do parque! Onde ele e outer haviam escrito seus nomes e desenhado um coelhinho em um dos vagões! ao chegar a entrada do parque parou uns segundos recuperando seu folego!  Olhou pra roda gigante vendo que estava interditada.   
Killer- huh?   
Ao se aproximar o guarda abriu a entrada para que o mesmo entrasse! Killer se sentou recuperando o folego e viu um bilhete na parede o tirando da mesma e vendo seu desenho atrás.   
Killer- awn! Oque esta planejando Outer?   
Ao abrir o bilhete percebeu algumas manchas vermelhas no papel! aquilo o deixou tenso e preocupado! Outer estava machucado?!  Sem demorar muito mais, começou a ler o bilhete!   
_____________________________________________________________________   
__ Ola! hehe   
Voce esta indo muito bem! isso prova que se lembra do que passamos juntos nesses últimos 2 anos! creio que a floricultura da dona Anna ainda ta aberta! da uma passadinha la! ;)   
com chocolates e rosas   
Outer___   
________________________________________________________________________  
 Assim que o vagão parou na estação, Killer saiu correndo!  Estava preocupado! Outer estava machucado? oque era aquilo vermelho nos bilhetes? Seu coração batia a mil por hora! Suas pernas quase falhavam o fazendo tropeçar varias vezes enquanto corria! ao chegar a floricultura Encontrou um buquê de rosas com outro bilhete.  As pressas, Killer abriu o bilhete vendo mais manchas vermelhas que o preocuparam ainda mais!   
_________________________________________________________________  
___ Oi meu amor!   
Pelo visto encontrou minha ultima pista! Estarei te esperando no mesmo lugar em que demonstrei meu amor por voce e sua bundinha de coelho!   
te amo muito!   
Outer ___   
_______________________________________________________________________   
Killer sabia exatamente onde ir e sem esperar mais saiu correndo pra casa! Pequenas lagrimas se juntavam em seus olhos! a curiosidade e a ansiedade estavam o deixando tenso e extremamente preocupado!   
Ao chegar em casa entrou correndo indo direto ao quarto! ao chegar seu coração disparou! Na parede atrás da cama haviam papeis com letras escritas em vermelho formando uma frase que ao terminar de ler, não pode evitar as lagrimas que escorriam sem controle por seu rosto!   
''quer se casar comigo?  ''  
Killer ouviu a porta atrás de si se fechar e quando se virou estava cara a cara com Outer.   
Killer- !! O-Outer!  o-oque-   
Outer pegou as mãos de killer suavemente e deu um beijo nas mesmas.   
Outer- heh!   
Killer- h-huh?   
Outer- ja faz dois anos que assumimos esse namoro serio..... confesso que nesses dois anos meu único objetivo foi fazer voce a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! voce é a estrela que faltava no meu ceu pra ser perfeito!  Mas quero que isso seja perfeito pra nos dois! quero fazer com que isso seja eterno e verdadeiro!   
Outer se ajoelhou em frente a Killer abrindo uma pequena caixinha e revelando um lindo anel de diamantes.   
Outer- Killer! quer se casar comigo?   
Os olhos de Killer brilharam e lagrimas começaram a cair sem controle.   
Killer- claro que sim!!   
Killer se jogou sobre Outer o abraçando forte. Outer deslizou  anel em seu dedo logo retribuindo o abraço.   
Outer- pronto pra sua próxima surpresa?   
Killer- huh?   
Outer pegou Killer em seus braços o colocando sore a cama e ficando sobre o mesmo. Sem esperar muito , retirou as roupas de Killer o deixando totalmente exposto a seus olhos.   
Outer- hehe! voce é tão perfeito!   
Killer- h-hm ~Outer~  
Outer- hehehe~ eu amo voce~  
Killer- e-eu também te amo~  
Sem aviso previo Outer atacou o pescoço de killer com lambidas e mordidas fazendo o mesmo suspirar e gemer baixo! Aos poucos as roupas de Outer também foram saindo e Killer juntou suas bocas em um beijo quente e excitante, começando uma dança entre suas línguas. Sem esperar muito, o maior penetrou a entrada de Killer com apenas um golpe o fazendo gemer abafado pelo beijo e logo começou a se mover no interior do mesmo, ambos quebraram o beijo em busca de folego mas juntando suas bocas mais uma vez! Outer se movia no interior do menor com velocidade e força subindo a intensidade cada vez mais a medida que o calor entre ambos subia. Ao quebrar o beijo novamente, o seme começou a distribuir lambidas e chupões no ombro e pescoço de seu, agora, noivo enquanto o mesmo não poda fazer nada além de gemer sem controle algum.   
Killer- a-aaaah~O-Outer~aaah~  
Outer- hm~ te amo~  
Killer- a-aaah~aaah~o-oh~é d-demais Outer! aaaahh~  
Outer- uh~hehe~ quer que eu va mais devagar~?   
Killer- A-AH~n-não~ aaahh~ hmm~   
Outer- ppff! ok~   
O maior continuou se movendo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte ate ejacular no interior de Killer que fez o mesmo logo depois!  Outer se deitou ao seu lado o abraçando e puxando o cobertor pra cima de ambos.   
Outer- eu te amo~  
Killer- eu t-também te amo~   
Outer- hehe!   
Killer- oque eram aquelas manchas vermelhas?   
Outer- o-oh! quando fui comprar as flores, me machuquei nos espinhos! não se preocupe! esta tudo bem!   
Killer- m-mesmo?  
Outer- yep!   
O menor suspirou aliviado e abraçou seu noivo! Ambos logo caíram no sono!

**Author's Note:**

> OLHA O PREMIO AI GENTE!   
> Esse one é uma premiação pela descoberta da trama de ''I still love you'' para a  Patinho Teodoro! espero que tenha gostado XD  Eu tive uns probleminhas com o wattpad na hora de salvar esse one mas no fim deu tudo certo! Próximo premio vai para MaryonMega por ter descoberto oque Cross era e porque em Taikatalvi! logo logo eu lanço mais games ou ones de misterio pra voces se divertirem! ate a próxima!   
> ~Hella


End file.
